The present invention relates generally to the field of curing polymeric materials, typically in the class of light activated thermosets. For greater clarity, when used herein, reference to xe2x80x9ccurablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creactivexe2x80x9d materials and variations thereof are intended to mean polymeric materials that chemically transform with the application of sufficient energy, unless a contrary intention is apparent.
Multi-legged light guides enable a single radiation source to provide multiple worksites with curing radiation simultaneously. However, there currently does not exist an efficient method for dividing or demultiplexing the radiation from a single non-uniform radiation source and delivering it to multiple locations in known proportions. For greater clarity, when used herein, reference to xe2x80x9cdemultiplexingxe2x80x9d radiation and variations thereof are intended to mean the division of the radiation power, rather than the separation of different wavelengths of radiation.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for an efficient apparatus and method for demultiplexing curing radiation.
This invention is directed towards a curing system for providing curing radiation to multiple worksites simultaneously.
The curing system includes a radiation source adapted to generate curing radiation, a homogenizer adapted to receive radiation generated by the radiation source and emit substantially homogenized radiation, and a radiation transmission device. The radiation transmission device includes at least one device inlet port adapted to receive substantially homogenized radiation from the homogenizer and a plurality of transmission channels operatively coupled to the device inlet port and adapted to transmit radiation received by the device inlet port. Each transmission channel comprises a device outlet port adapted to emit radiation transmitted by the transmission channel.
The present invention is also directed towards a radiation transmission system for transmitting curing radiation to multiple worksites simultaneously. The transmission system includes a homogenizer adapted to receive radiation generated by a radiation source and emit substantially homogenized radiation, and a radiation transmission device. The radiation transmission device includes at least one device inlet port adapted to receive substantially homogenized radiation from the homogenizer and a plurality of device outlet ports.
The present invention is further directed towards a method for curing reactive material at multiple worksites simultaneously. The method includes the steps of:
a) generating radiation within the absorption spectrum of the reactive material;
b) substantially homogenizing the radiation;
c) directing the substantially homogenized radiation into an inlet port of a multi-legged transmission device;
d) emitting radiation from a plurality of legs of the transmission device; and
e) directing the emitted radiation onto the reactive material until the reactive material is sufficiently cured.